The Final King of the Seas
by Daveguy98
Summary: A normal pokemon fic with a twist- the POV of a pessimistic Kingdra


Prologue-

Guns went off.  Torpedoes exploded.  Missiles blew up.  The army ships floated overhead.  The water was smoky and nothing could be seen through it.  Everywhere, humans shouted and fell into our home as bullets ripped through their skin into their body.  Everywhere, my friends sunk to the bottom, blood leaking through their wounds.  The last familiar face disappeared as a Torpedo shot through it.  Now the water was all red with blood, too.  I swam as fast as I could to my home, the coral reef.  I paddled my way under a nook where I thought I'd be safe.  This had been happening for months.  News got down to the sea creatures that the humans were having a war, apparently over territory between Cinnabar Island and the Seafoam Islands.  I was a male Kingdra, son of Clair's Kingdra.  She had gotten away from her trainer and mated with a wild Seadra, having me as a Horsea.  I had battled with my friends so hard that I evolved into a Seadra on my own.  Then, in a cranny near my home, I had discovered a sunken Dragon Scale.  I examined it and, by accident, evolved again.  Everything was quiet under the sea except for the booming and exploding of military weapons.  I was so scared.  I was the last living thing in the ocean.  I was so worn out.  And so tired… so tired… so tired…  I feel asleep within seconds despite the noise.  Later, when I woke up, I yawned.  I forgot that a Kingdra's yawning caused whirlpools, so I went on hiding.  The water got rough and I assumed the humans were firing another round of torpedoes.  

CHAPTER 1: THE IMPRISONMENT- 

The sun appeared.  It had not been there for months.  I was blinded by the bright light and was confused.  The sun was shining but it was still rough.  I swam up to the surface to investigate, a very risky thing to do, but was astounded by what I saw.  There were no ships, humans, or any other sign of life.  The huge volcano on Cinnabar towered over me, half destroyed.  Then I remembered.  My yawn!  My yawn had made thousands of whirlpools to start, and they destroyed all the ships!  I had won the war!  One lone Pokemon had won a human war!  I swam down to the ocean floor to make sure it was true.  Hundreds of huge ships sat there, cracked and covered in blood.  They looked like abandoned toy boats just thrown at the bottom of the bathtub.  Thousands of men laid there, dead, mercilessly killed for a foolish cause.  I was lonely.  I swam back to my nook in the coral reef.  I cried until every gulp of water tasted saltier then ever.  My gills strained to take in my sustenance of life, and I prepared to die, to put away with all sea creatures, to make them extinct for good, to become nothing but a memory…  Just then, a strange creature appeared in front of me.  It had a long blue body with two large yellow bottles on its back.  Its head was surrounded by some kind of mask covering what seemed to have been its eyes, mouth, and nose.  My first thought was a new species of fish.  But the way it smiled, as if receiving some sort of present, gave me doubts.  Then I remembered the men lying with their ships.  This strange creature was a human!  But he had an outfit over him to protect him from the water.  He grabbed a palm-sized sphere that was dark blue on the top half and light blue on the bottom, and threw it at me.  It hit my head and opened.  A white-red light shot at me, surrounding me, sucking me in.  I fought against it and tried to tread away, but it was too strong.  It pulled me in completely and then closed the only possible escape.  I was trapped inside the sphere.  Crammed into this tight space, with no room to move.   The sphere was grabbed again, and then a force pushed me up.  The thing got out of the water and climbed onto some sort of deck.  It banged around on this new surface, and then my imprisonment opened.  I flew into an aquarium and the lid was closed.  I heard the human shout to another, elderly human, "Look what I caught with my Lure Ball, Grandpa!"   Then I understood.  I had been caught.  I was an owned Pokemon.  The ocean was now nothing but a giant swimming pool full of dead bodies and ship hulls.  I had been caught to do the slave work the humans made us do.  I was sorrowful.  I was a sorrowful Pokemon.  I was the final 'King of the Seas', and a caught one to be at that.  TO BE CONTINUED IN 2- A NEW LIGHT…

Daveguy89- I really liked this fic so I may continue it… it got a 4.5 out of 5 on Pokemasters.


End file.
